


Chiquitita

by Bichieandbyers



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Chapter titles are song lyrics from the song Chiquitita, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichieandbyers/pseuds/Bichieandbyers
Summary: Will  has nightmares about the upside down and it will always scar him, his boyfriends are here to help





	1. You’re oh sad, so quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by the song Chiquitita by abba and Cher but I love the Cher version more as it packs more emotion than the original okay and I believe I made a new ship if I did than good on me and i comments you can write what the ship name is cause it’s up to you to decide and please listen to the song it’s fantastic I recommend it

Will Byers was a simple kid but was different in a way not a lot of people in Hawkins could really understand. When he told his family they loved and supported him and they never treated him any different than they used to and he liked that very much.

A week after he came out to his family he was abducted but the demegorgon and was trapped in the upside down. He was trapped there for so long the entire town (besides his mother thought he was dead) and even found an identical body but filled with stuffing hell they even started planning the funeral. 

But a couple of weeks later Will was found by his mom and hopper and was finally ready for life to go back to normal but on his first night home he started to throw up slugs and didn’t tell anyone.

In the morning getting up he felt terrible and it wasn’t just the upside down it was also that he didn’t want to see the bullies in the face ever again but he decided to just take it in his stride and walk down the stairs to th kitchen to see his mom and Jonathan but what surprised him the most was that hopper and a girl with short hair sitting at the table so he looked at his mother for an explanation.

“Hi honey how did you sleep this morning” with will repiling “alright ummm” as he finished his sentence he looked again at hopper and the girl “oh will I forgot to tell you umm hopper and I have started a relationship together and he has brought his adopted daughter Jane with us and Richie and bill are taking you to school today sweetheart”.

Oh that’s right Richie and bill his best friends and boyfriends too he forgot all about them then again being in the upside down for several months does that to you. So he sits down and eats his breakfast and goes up to his room to get dressed and wait for his boyfriends to get here.

He was brushing his bowl cut and he’s thinking he might want to get his mother to cut it. He got dressed in his best casual clothes and walked down the stairs. “ oh sweetheart you look so handsome” “thanks mom” will repiles with a smile.

A knock on the door gets will so excited and giggly that Joyce can’t help but laugh at how cute her son is and even more so when he starts running to the door to open it that’s when she starts bursting out laughing.

And when Will opens the door to see his two boyfriends standing there side by side with their hands sealed together he can’t help but smile at the sight his smile goes wider as does theirs and They just stand their in absolute silence until Richie is the first one to break the silence as per usual but this time speaking with the softest voice only seen him used when with Will and Bill “well my dear little William would you mind giving me a warm lovely hug” and will gladly obliges by putting all his warmth into the embrace he gives Richie and kisses square on the lips straight away and after staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity Bill clears his throat and both will and Richie look straight at him “w-w-well am I-I-I gonna get a hug too from my b-b-beautiful will too” to which will happily replies “of course my lovely bill” will says with a grin and hugs bill with all his heart and warmth like he gave Richie and also gives a good kiss on the lips and after they pull back will takes both of their hands and walks to school he doesn’t care how today goes he has his boyfriends with him to hold his hand and look after him without babying him too much like most people do he hates it to bits.

The lunch bell goes and Richie, Bill and Will sit at their table eating their lunch and talking about their classes and Richie complaining about like he usually does about what a bitch his teacher is and his usual stuff and will and bill were listening like they usually do and he was happy on his life but there was always something in the back of his mind and that was the shadow monster always nagging at him to get out and spread his evil to Hawkins but he didn’t care right now what he cared about was his two beautiful boys staring right in front of him and he was pulled out of his thoughts by bill telling him that lunch was over and they walk with him to get to their final class.

The final bell for school went signaling that it was time to go home and will was ready and not ready as he didn’t want to leave his boyfriends but maybe he could ask his mom if they could stay over tonight.

And so as they walked will he asked them to come in to which they did and after walking in he spotted his mom and hopper making out which was an interesting sight but one he loved seeing as he always wanted his mom to be happy and this proves it and it’s not like he could complain as it would be hypocritical as Joyce has seen him making out with Richie whole touching bill she just shut her mouth as shit the door and smiled as she saw boys in love and that’s what she wanted for both of her sons to be in love and happy.

Joyce turned her head and him started kissing down her neck and she saw will, Richie and bill watching them and she instantly pushed hopper back but as per usual Richie was the first to speak “wow Mrs B getting it I see just like dear William Over here” “beep beep Riche hey mom can Richie and bill sleep over tonight” before Joyce answered him started attacking her neck again “Jim the kids but to answer your question of course sweetheart I’ll make dinner for seven tonight” “cool thanks mom enjoy your time with hopper” will said and ran with bill and Richie to his room and shut the door behind them and was pushed by bill (something you should know when they’re alone bill becomes a sexual crazed animal something will had grown to love) 

They kiss deeper and clothes are removed and penises were sucked and moans were heard and ecstasy came and peace arrived.

After their sexual afternoon they went into the dining room to get ready to eat dinner and Joyce Byers arrived with her hair in worse condition than usual implying that while they were upstairs having their cocks sucked Joyce and Jim had some fun downstairs. They ate dinner and went up to bed to go to sleep.

The lights went off and the covers were pulled up over their bodies so they can fall asleep with will in the middle, bill on the left side and richie on the right all with their arms wrapped around one another and sleep overcome them.

As the night went on will began to get restless, his forehead started to sweat and he couldn’t help but move. He started to sway as the demogorgon started to get him and he couldn’t do anything as the beast possessed him and all he could do was stand there and he started to scream out “RICHIE” BILL” “HELP ME” will screams but no answer until he hears a faint “will” and as it continued it got louder “will, Will, WILLLLL” that woke him up.

He shot straight up and his eyes were red from crying and his whole body too warm and sweat dropped from his body and his hair a mess as he looked around, out of breath he saw his boyfriends looking at him with worry in their face wondering what the hell had just happened “w-w-will are you okay” bill asks softly cursing his stutter as he was trying to calm his boyfriend down” yeah bill I’m okay” will said and Will looked in Richie’s direction to see what he would say “will what happened are you o-okay” Richie stuttered, his own voice cracking and his eyes wet from crying which shocked will because A. He rarely saw Richie cry and B. He was the cause of the tears. So he put his arms around Richie and cried his eyes out as Richie did the same so bill put both of his lanky arms around his beautiful boys all while stroking their hair and dropping a few tears of his own.

After a round of tears Richie started to hear the faint sound of snoring and he looked down to see will had fallen asleep on him. He silently chuckles to himself and looks up to give a soft smile to which bill gladly returned and gave Richie a soft kiss on the lips and when they broke apart they heard the clearing of a throat so they looked down to see will had woken up to the sound of them pulling back from their kiss so they both sweetly chuckled to Will and will have them a toothy smile to Richie immediately replied to “oh look at our cute little baby boy will, bill don’t you agree” to which bill replied “oh yes I see it oh how I love it” bill said without a stutter which made Will feel incredibly proud and got up out of Richie’s lap to kiss his stuttering boyfriend on the lips and then gave one to Richie with just as much love as the one he gave bill.

After kissing each other, all three boys went back into bed and the taller boyfriends put a reassuring and protecting arm around Will and would gladly vow to never let go until the morning and will went back to sleep with both of the loves of his life and couldn’t wait to wake up tomorrow morning and see what happens next in the next chapter of the adventures of Will, Bill and Richie but whatever comes their way and what obstacles and challenges that are bound to come their am way and all three of them knew there would be plenty of them they will face it together forever and ever.


	2. Hope we can patch it up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgie Denbrough and Will Byers finally meet after such a long time coming. Georgie’s hand was removed but not from penny wise no just in an car accident (which can cause cause amputations btw).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Georgie wants to meet will and bill being the loving brother that he is obliges

Bill was making a drawing for Will as a gift as a you might say welcome home present and was smiling uncontrollably and was happy with Will and Richie as he was when the three first became boyfriends and the three realised that they were in love with each other and they’re love will never stop (thank god for that).

As Bill kept on drawing he started hearing a pita platter of footsteps which could only mean one thing his little brother Georgie was home after school and bill couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle at the noise of feet and then here hears his door suddenly opens and his little brother is standing in the doorway and bill beckons him to come in.

Georgie immediately walks over to his brothers bed and hugged his brother straight away and Bill always hugged him back (Bill always gave the best hugs in Georgie’s opinion and in will’s and Richie’s opinion too).

“What are you doing billy” Georgie asked when they separated and seated himself on the bed “I-I-I’m making Will a p-p-present Georgie” Bill replied “ooh can o see please billy” that always makes bill chuckle and so he obliged and showed Georgie the drawing of him, richie and will and Georgie was shellshocked at what he saw.

“It’s so beautiful billy as your drawings always are” he always gave the losers drawings as presents and they always loved them he even will some drawings as presents and will always loved them “t-thanks georgie I j-j-just hope will l-l-loves it” he looked up at Georgie and always he could see that one hand missing and the guilt he felt as Georgie nearly died from blood loss and the pain he was in at the time was so traumatic on the Denbrough family that Mr and Mrs Denbrough took all they’re anger out on their elder son and still do to this day whenever they visit the house (see they kicked bill out and Georgie wouldn’t let bill go so they told Georgie to leave with him which Georgie gladly did and they’ve been living in an two bedroom apartment for three weeks with the help of Richie’s wonderful parents Wentworth and Maggie Tozier who treated bill like a second son to them and were accepting of Will and Richie and his relationship as just as much Joyce was.

“Hey billy” Georgie asked anxiously “y-y-yeah Georgie” Bill repiles “umm would it be alright if I met Will today for the first time” that question make bill give Georgie a heartfelt smile “of c-c-course Georgie do y-y-you want Richie there too” that made Georgie smile “yes please wait are you serious billy” Georgie couldn’t believe it “yep I m-m-mean it Georgie I’ll call will and Richie and tell them to come over ok” which made Georgie squeal with delight and immediately hugged Bill with all the love he has “ph thank you thank you so much I love you billy” “I l-l-love you too Georgie” So Georgie ran to his room to get ready to meet the famous Will Byers.

So Bill called Will and Richie and asked them to come over both said yes and told him that Richie’s parents and Joyce will drop them off. Bill was excited more than ever as he was really hoping that Georgie would want to meet Will one day and he was happy that it is happening today.

Wentworth and Maggie dropped Richie off to Bill and Georgie’s apartment “sweetheart would you be happy if me and your dad went inside with you to say hello to Bill and Georgie” Maggie asked Richie to which Richie replied “of course mom are you alright dad” the call of him name got Wentworth’s attention and he looked at his son and said “mate I’m fine just thinking that’s all” “about what dad” Richie said confused “I’m just thinking about how bad it would be for will to go through what he went through it’s hard to imagine what would going on in his mind” Wentworth Tozier was the father figure Lonnie Byers wasn’t to will as before becoming boyfriends bill, Richie and will were best friends and would go to each other’s houses all the time so when Will disappeared Wentworth immediately ran to the Byers house to see if Joyce and Jonathan were alright (Richie loved that about his dad).

They three Tozier’s walked into the apartment and knocked on the door and immediately bill opened the door with a smile on his face at 1.seeing his second parents and 2.seeing one half of his boyfriends and couldn’t wait to see his other half. 

“H-h-hi Mr and Mrs T-T-Tozier how are you” instead of answering him they both let him in for a hug for which he gladly accepted and reciprocated “I’m alright sweetheart but the question really is how are you” Maggie answered his question after pulling away “I-I’m good a bit better now though and G-G-Georgie’s upstairs if you want him” “ok thanks sweetie GEORGIE sweetie you home” and Georgie came running down “Auntie Maggie and Uncle Wentworth your here” he ran and hugged them both which caught them off guard a bit but they didn’t mind and hugged him with just as much force and love.

Bill hugged and kissed him deeply for a little bit before separating “wow don’t waste any time do you babe” Richie said “beep beep Richie” and immediately after the classic phrase a honk came from a car signaling that will was here.

Bill told Georgie to wait in the kitchen to surprise will which Georgie delightfully agreed to and then bill turned around and will was already at the doorway kissing and hugging Richie (will might have been small but he was fast) and then he turns and gives bill the same treatment “well hello handsome” he turned around and noticed that the Tozier’s were No longer in sight which suprised to be honest but there were more pressing matters at hand: introducing Will Byers to his little brother Georgie Denbrough (oh well here goes nothing).

“W-W-Will” bill asked “yeah bill” will replied “t-t-there’s someone here who wants to meet you” which intrigued will “you c-c-can come in now” then the door suddenly opened showcasing a boy about will’s height which dusty blonde hair a bit like will’s standing in the kitchen doorway “Will Byers m-m-meet my brother Georgie Denbrough.


	3. Chiquitita you and I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Georgie have first met and have their first interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of tears and also prepare for hugs and forehead kisses enjoy

“Will Byers m-m-meet my brother Georgie Denbrough” Bill said.

Will looked at bill and then turns his head back to Georgie Bill’s brother and was unaware of what to say he could definitely see the resemblance of bill and Georgie so they just stared at each other in silence.

Georgie is the first one to break the silence “hi will I’m Georgie Bill’s brother nice to finally meet you” Georgie started walking up to Will, unsure of what to do next will decides to speak “hi Georgie nice to meet you too how are you” to which Georgie replied “I’m fine can you come up to my room with me please” to which Will nodded and followed Georgie to his room and shut the door behind him.

“Will” Georgie said “yeah” will replied “I have something to give you is that okay” “of course Georgie” So Georgie got up and went to his closet to get something for Will when Georgie turned around Will saw that Georgie was holding a teddy bear “what’s that Georgie” “it’s a teddy bear for you, I, I heard you were nightmares and I thought that you could use this to comfort when my brother and Richie couldn’t”.

Georgie’s words brought tears to will’s eyes and he couldn’t help but let them fall to which made Georgie panic “oh no, oh no don’t cry don’t cry please” Georgie started to cry “oh Georgie I’m not crying because I’m sad I’m crying because someone else crying than the usual people do” someone caring about Will with this much affection always brought tears to his eyes.

“Hey will” Georgie said “hmm” will said “can I hug you”to which will replied “of course you can” and Georgie immediately put his arms around Will and gave him a big hug with love and affection and when they separated Georgie put a kiss on will’s forehead and smiled at him and will smiled back.

They stopped smiling when the sound of shouting came from downstairs so Georgie and will run downstairs to see what the hell is going on and what he saw shocked him.

He caught sight of the Toziers(including Bill) and Mr and Mrs. Denbrough screaming at the top of their lungs and while Will didn’t know what they were arguing about he had a pretty idea of what they were arguing about though. “What the fuck is going on here” everyone in the hallway searches for the source of the noise and it was none other than Joyce Byers himself “ah the other faggot’s mother is back” Zack Denbrough said with venom on his tongue “what d  
He fuck did you just say to me” Joyce replies with anger “you heard him bitch your that that things son aren’t you” Sharon Denbrough said while pointing at Will and will decides enough was enough “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE” will yelled which surprised everyone “excuse me” Sharon Denbrough said “YOU HEARD ME BITCH” will kept on yelling and he moved forward from off the stairs to staring Sharon Denbrough in the face not startled by what this whore will say next “SHUT UP FAGGOT” Sharon yelled poking Will and that was the final straw for Will he used his nails and cut Mrs. Denbroughs cheek “ahhh” Sharon screamed blood on her cheek “You SLUT, YOU CUNT” Will was trying to kill Mrs. Denbrough only to help back by Bill and Richie and Mrs. Denbrough was holding back mr Denbrough “ I will call the police on you faggot” that got Joyce’s attention “oh no you don’t my boyfriend is chief hopper and if you do I will gladly testify and tell Jim that you were calling my son a faggot do you understand me You BITCH NOW GET OUT” Joyce yelled out those last words out and she meant every single goddamn word so Mr and Mrs Denbrough took the hint and left after shutting the door behind then will collapsed on the floor and started crying and Joyce immediately put her arms her son “oh baby it’s okay they’re gone are you okay” will just kept on crying and Joyce looked up to see that Richie and bill were also crying with Maggie holding Richie and Wentworth holding Bill “sweetheart look at me cmon” Joyce cooed and will looked up at his mother “honey why don’t you go into the living room with bill and richie while I talk to mr and Mrs. Tozier please darling” Joyce asked and will just nodded and Maggie and Wentworth told Richie and bill the same and they both nodded.

All three boys were in the living room just hugging each other and crying and kissing each other softly until they heard a knock and they all turned to see Georgie holding Will’s teddy bear “um can I cut in” “of course Georgie c’mere” will said and embraced Georgie and took the teddy bear and held it close “oh look at that it’s cute like you will” Richie said”. 

Yeah it was and knowing who the Denbrough parents are he is ready to kick their ass next time he sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make this a multi chaptered story be prepared for what’s next in the saga of Will, Bill and Richie:  
> • Georgie Denbrough Alive a d meets will  
> • the Toziers are great parents and love Richie and treat Bill and will like their second and third son  
> • Mike Wheeler introduced (sorry for not bringing him in right away)  
> • the Denbroughs are asshole as per usual I hat their guts more than Pennywise really as they never cared for Bill but the Toziers at least acknowledged Richie’s existence unlike the Denbroughs so that’s why they’re the main villains here okay.  
> And that’s it until next week ok bye and don’t forget to comment if you liked the story and what other suggestions for the next chapter please it would be greatly appreciated bye guys!


End file.
